Dry Ice
by Tsebi Arkao
Summary: Hermione Granger has had the worst summer ever, bar none and she's alone in the world. When she returns to school she finds solace in the last place... a Malfoy. Rated Mature for language, some sex in later chapters, graphic violence, and rape.
1. Cold

_It's cold. So cold._ Hermione Granger sat in her taxi gazing out of its windows and into the bright warmth of the autumn afternoon. All around her people laughed, joked, smiled. _Why aren't they cold?_

It had been a long summer for Miss Granger. When Voldomort learned of her recent studies as an Auror from her professors he took it upon himself to pay her a visit... she shivered wondering if this is what it had been like for Harry.

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was a lovely summer day.**_

_**"Your school work really seems very interesting, darling," Hermione's mother said with a smile as she handed her a pancake. Hermione, with her fingers, began to tear off pieces and place them in her mouth.**_

_**"I'm sure dentistry is much more interesting than potions and alchemy," Hermione replied with a smile. Her father a kind man who loved everything sugar free tickled her side momentarily.**_

_**"Well," he said as he stopped, her giggling having satisfied him, "I wish I were a wizard." With another grin Hermione pulled out her wand.**_

_**"I could turn you into a lizard," she laughed, "that's almost the same."**_

_**"Oh no save me from the big bad witch," her mother cried in mock exasperation as she started running away. But as Hermione turned to chase her she saw that her mother had stopped dead in her tracks. The sky had darkened and a black fog was creeping up on the Granger estate. It slowed and coalesced before her mother into a tall dark shape. Hermione didn't need to see its face for it to strike terror in her heart, she knew. Furtively she cried out to her mother,**_

_**"Mum," she cried, "mum, RUN!" But her mother didn't move. Hermione ran to her mother's side and pulled on her shoulder, it wasn't until then she noticed the green glow emanating around her mother. Hermione looked into her mother's eyes and shook her but it was useless. With a cruel laugh the green vanished and her mother's dead body fell to the floor.**_

_**She wanted to cry but there was no time for tears. She turned to face what she knew to be the dark lord, raised her wand and shouted... not a curse, not a spell, but simply an exclamation of surprise. There in Voldomort's arms was her father, his eyes wild with terror.**_

_**"Miss Granger, we meet again," he rasped in a cool calm voice.**_

_**"Let him go Voldomort!" She screamed. He reeled back glaring at her.**_

_**"How dare you use my name. You are not worthy."**_

_**"Voldomort," she said again defiantly. Again he glowered. A knife appeared in his hand and was pushed to Mr. Granger's throat.**_

_**"Say it again Mudblood," he smiled a hard cold sneer. Hermione lowered her wand.**_

_**"Don't," she pleaded. He laughed.**_

_**"I'm not in the business of making deals with Mudbloods," he drawled his voice slow and calculating, "but you are the cleverest witch to come out of Hogwarts in centuries. You are approaching your final year and I could use a clever girl like you. I'll tell you what." He said almost jauntily. "If you come train with me... I will spare your father..." it was now that Mr. Granger found his voice.**_

_**"No!!!!!!!! Don't do it Hermione, don't. Run away. RUN AWAY!" But Hermione didn't run, she nodded. Voldomort Smiled and took his wand from his robes. He bound her and took her wand, and then in a moment of true vileness, smiled and drew the blade across her father's throat. As she watch the warm blood flow from the slit she didn't cry out, but silent tears fell from her eyes.**_

_**"Stupid little girl, did you really think I'd work with you? Did you think I'd let him go? You didn't even try to get away... Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Through her tears she looked up at him, angry and determined, and said,**_

_**"I had to try." For that he hit her, the first in a series of blows that lasted all that summer. Eventually, without her knowing how or why, Buckbeak had managed to take her away. Take her home... but she didn't have a home. It was empty, her mother and father supposed killed in a burglary gone wrong. Her missing, supposed dead. She went to stay with the Weaslys for the rest of the summer, they took her in, treated her well... but her mum and dad were still dead. Voldomort had still captured and beat and raped her. He had still let his cronies have their way... she was still alone. No one knew.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

Hermione shivered when her cab came to a stop. She had preferred to ride alone to Platform 9 and ¾. She paid the man, took her things and boarded the train... and as she did she dropped her trunk. Reaching for it, to put it on a shelf in the Head's cabin, another hand grabbed it, lifting it for her. She thanked him, until he turned around, a sneer on his face. No other than Draco Malfoy. She backed up against the wall, her eyes darting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. His eyebrow rose as he pointed to the sign.

"Head's cabin?" he replied. She nodded. He glowered at her again and sat down.

"Th... thank you," she muttered sitting as well.

A/N

Huzzah and so ends chapter one. Read, review, and enjoy. Chapter 2 to come soon.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Draco sat in the Head's cabin trying to ignore the bookworm before him... but he couldn't. He was taken with an overwhelming guilt. He knew. Potter didn't know, Weasly didn't know, but he knew. He'd been there. And worst off all... he hadn't tried to fight it.

He recalled hearing her screams from down the hall... and as he looked at her... he remembered.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Father and the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord and Father... always inseparable, always the same. Draco could hear the whips... she cried out over and over... and they whipped harder and harder. He'd been dismissed only to attend his own daily beating. He no longer cried out, it was less fun for his father that way, but as he looked around he shuddered. It killed him to know that not an hour ago these men had been taking out their evil lust on that poor girl they called a mudblood. He glared at his father, the man he was forced to call father, and felt pure hate radiate from his eyes. To his misfortune Lucius Malfoy noticed his son's stare. He smiled and walked closer to the boy huddled in the corner.**_

"_**Something on your mind boy?" He asked his voice a slithering pit of slime and mold.**_

"_**I was just wondering, father, how you could call something so pure dirty of blood, when you yourself are more dirt than blood." Lucius reared back and hit the boy with a metal rod. Stars blasted behind Draco's eyes as the thing fell against his face and he felt the warm stream of blood flow forth.**_

"_**You've always been such a disappointment," his father said coolly.**_

"**_Why father, because I'll never be you? Because I refuse to?" His father now enraged beyond words said nothing, only continued beating him with the metal rod. And Draco... Draco just smiled. As the blackness took him he heard someone retrain his father, protesting that he couldn't kill the boy. But the last thing he heard... the last thing left was Hermione Granger... Sobbing down the hallway..._ and in that instant _he put the last six years behind him and determined to help her... after all he had nothing to live for._**

_**End Flashback: **_

He glared at her furious that saving her from a fate worse than death did not alleviate his guilt, not in the least, but then he started to notice the changes in her.

Her hair had tamed since their first few years, now a strait brown blanket that fell almost to her rear. Her clothes were as plain as ever... but now they seemed too big like she was trying to huddle in them, to hide. Her eyes though reading were tight around the corners and darted at every little noise.

It was then that he realized he hadn't saved her. She was in a living hell. He shook his head. _So what if the little mudblood has some pain in her life! Everyone does, why should she be any different!_ His eyes widened as the word mudblood crossed his mind, he stood and walked from the cabin to find an empty one. He needed to be alone.

As he wandered the narrow hallways of the train he thought back through the years. He had changed so much. He used to live for his father's praise and, despite the daily beatings while he was home, something that resembled love... no not love... need. Lucius Malfoy needed his son. Needed an heir... Draco turned, cold with rage, and looked out into the storm that ragged over the ground so much like the storm in his own heart. What had he done for that need? What had believed, who had he hurt, all for the love of a man who could never give it? For the past six years he called Granger a Mudblood... he shivered at the thought. _I'm the one who is dirty._ He felt cold inside...

Night had fallen, he realized as he focused his eyes out the window. Draco Malfoy left the window with a sigh... and with it he left his calm. The train came to a stop and Draco headed back to the cabin.

As much as Draco loved the night, it was then that his haunts came to him. He had more pain in his life than simple beatings...

He had a sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hermione jumped as Draco returned and sighed at seeing his face. He may have treated her awfully the last six years but he had never hurt her… but her mind wandered. That didn't mean he wouldn't hurt her… It was his father after all who had been the first to take her. She shivered cowering in her sweater as she packed up her books and readied to leave the now still train. Draco looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Let me help you with your bag, Granger," he said in a moment of weakness. Hermione gazed at him in shock. She didn't say anything and he sighed. "Ok have it your way," he mumbled with a sneer turning to get his own belongings. It was then she began to notice his apparel. He'd always worn black, he was a Malfoy after all, but now it was baggier, the sleeves longer, and his hair… it used to be blonde, and extreme platinum blonde which she had always thought natural, but now she could see his roots, a light brownish blond that had been growing for sometime. His hair was now long enough to tie back, and while it was two-toned brown and platinum it was an improvement from the slicked back look. He walked right past her and out of the cabin with a mumbled, "See you at the head's room M…" he had been going to say mudblood, mostly out of habit and hurt, but stopped and decided to say nothing at all. Her eyes followed him in a guarded way until he was out of sight.

He grumbled under his breath, feeling sad and angry that he was sad. Why should she matter to him, he didn't mater to her… but he knew why she mattered to him. She was his way out, his way to make the Malfoy name more than it was. It wasn't going to be easy… but he could do this. If only he didn't hate her so much. His mind flashed to the past summer. The beatings had been worse than ever and Sara… he shook his head and prayed she was alright. She would be alright wouldn't she? He turned a corner and snuck into an empty cabin as the other students filed out. From his pocket he drew a silver dagger he knew all to well… There was a particular scar on his leg that had been a puncture wound. His father, in a fit of rage, had driven it into his leg… the same day he lost Sara…

Slowly he rolled up he sleeve to revel his arm… it was scarred already, and there were some fresh cuts that still stung… but Sara was going through worse… if she were still alive at all… Wetness came to his eye but he blinked back the tears. He had to be strong, strong for Sara… and as he repeated this mantra aloud he drew the blade across his arm… reveling in the pain, pushing deeper so deep it would almost kill…almost. He stopped and looked happily at the blood flowing over his hand.

Soon he noted that the train was almost empty and so quickly he took the well used wrap out of his pocket and bound the wound. Pulling his sleeve back he turned to the door to find a shocked looking Granger. His anger boiled.

"What did you see, Granger," he growled in a hushed whisper. She shook her head the vacant eyes returning.

"I saw nothing, Malfoy, just you in a room talking to yourself. I was just getting off the train anyway." She walked away but he knew it looked more like a trudge.

_Stupid Malfoy_, Hermione thought. _What would I see?_

_A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long, I got stuck untill recently. And I'm sorry the chapters are so short too... but... I guess I'm just sorry all around. But I hope you like them anyway. I'm not a review whore, but some feedback would be helpful, anything besides mentioning my spelling and grammer would be great. Thnaks._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, don't make the cash. But if I was JK I would totally post fanfiction about my stuff..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

With the opening ceremonies over, Draco and Hermione walked to the head's dorm to meet Professor McGonnagle and Professor Snape. It was well known that the Prefects shared a common room in the west wing, while the Head boy and girl shared the dorm in the east wing. The heads were given every privacy and confidence: something easy to take advantage of.

"You hardly ate a thing at dinner," Draco sneered, "no wonder you're so bony this year."

Hermione simply huffed and replied, "What I do and do not eat is no concern of a Slytherin, Head Boy or not." Draco growled and turned, grabbing Hermione by her shoulders.

"Listen, Granger, I was simply showing a little concern for you…" he trailed off as he saw the fear form in her eyes, the tears well, her body shake. He let go instantly and looked at her his hand rising to touch her cheek.

Suddenly the door opened and Professor McGonnagle smiled, "Ah, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, do come in we've been expecting you."

Hermione blinked, trying to compose herself, surely it was the fear that had made her see the compassion in his eyes, surely his hand had been rising to strike, not to comfort. Dazedly she followed Draco into the room. He sat in a large chair… lounged. Hermione sat as far from him as possible, on a padded footrest facing the Professors.

"As you know," McGonnagle began "your last year is difficult enough. N.E.W.T.S. are coming up, Quidditch practice begins soon, you will be selecting your profession. Being the Head Boy or Girl is a huge responsibility, and if either of you feel that you simply cannot handle it, I would prefer to know now." She waited, a long silence passed before Snape spoke.

"You see Manervia, I told you Draco was up to the challenge…and that Miss Granger was too stubborn to back down."

Hermione glared at the potions professor and turned to look at Draco, quite expecting a smug smile of satisfaction. Instead he too glared.

"The list of rules and regulations of the Dorm are posted over the fireplace, your round schedules and duties are next to them. I believe you will find them without too much confusion." Snape turned and walked from the room, McGonnagle following with a "Goodnight."

Hermione walked to the fireplace and read over the rules: they were pretty much the same as the house rules and their duties and rounds were no surprise either. The first surprise came when she entered her room.

Draco, absorbed in his papers didn't notice the small woman leaving but when she screamed he ran to the door she had left open. "What is it? What's wrong?" She turned and pointed to the room, or rather to the bed_s_. He tried not to laugh, and glared at Hermione. "We have to share a room huh?"

Hermione nodded, pointing again, this time to the bathroom, the only bathroom. "Ok, and a bathroom, what are you so bloody excited about it's not like we're sharing a bed." Stepping closer, years of his father's training began to take over, he whispered, "But we could you know."

Hermione stepped away only to find herself against the wall, Draco's next step bringing him within inches of her. "Could…what?" She was shaking again. Draco shook his head hard trying to block out the torture that had been beaten into him all his life and looked at her, scared out of her mind. He lifted a hand, brushing her cheek slightly. She jolted violently.

His eyes narrowed, and he moved away. Turning, he made a b-line for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Hermione slid down the wall and cried. After an hour of not being able to enter the bathroom she changed, quickly, and fell into the covers sweet sleep taking her away.

He'd been reduced to hiding in a bathroom, bloody fantastic. He sighed, looking up at his reflection and began unwrapping his wrist. It had stopped bleeding now, would likely heal within a week, but no matter, it would be replace with another tomorrow: One for every day Sara was missing.

The thought of Sara was enough to make him want to cut again, to imagine it was his father's throat. How could he? To his own daughter. Draco sat for an hour composing himself, keeping the tears back.

Fighting back his feelings of sympathy and anger at the Granger girl, at her weakness, at her strength was harder. Finally, when he'd lost track of the time he went to bed. The bathroom cast a gentle light on Hermione, her face having found peace at last. He sighed, changed, and climbed into his own bed. Sleep overtook him soon.

A woman screamed down the hall. No, not a woman, Sara. Draco ran and ran the corridor endless, Sara never getting closer, and somewhere the Dark Lord laughed.

Draco woke with a start sweat pouring, soaking his nightclothes. It hadn't been Sara. It took him several minutes to notice that the screaming hadn't stopped, and longer still to figure out it was coming from Hermione's bed.

Bound and determined to have it out he stalked over and shook her. "Oi, Granger, shut up will you? I'm trying to sleep!" She stopped, silent tears taking the place of the screams. Satisfied he began back to his bed when he heard her murmur. "You're not alone." Draco turned back, crouching beside her, looking closely, and making sure she was asleep. Satisfied she was he crawled into her bed. He hesitated for a moment before curling around her back and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Neither are you," he whispered, allowing sleep to take him, the first dreamless sleep he'd had in months.

_A/N: Here's another one for you. Hope you like it. More to come._

_Disclaimer: So not mine._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Day one of year seven was over. Hermione avoided Ron and Harry. They knew about her summer, and they were keen on not talking about it, which was just fine by her, but every now and they she caught them looking at her with sympathy becoming a nurse or doctor with bad news. She stayed in the Gryffindor common room for a mere half hour before heading out again.

As she walked to the east wing she recounted her dream for the 100th time. Never had she had a dream like this.

It was dark where they were keeping her, and smelled of death, but it was not without life. There was another girl there sometimes. They kept her there to recover. Her name was Sara, but she couldn't remember anything beyond that, not on queue. She didn't know her age, or her parents or how tall she was.

_But randomly she could recall, in vivid detail, a happy moment in her life. When the Dementors, weren't near, that was. One night she'd recounted a sad story, a story about a kind boy who found her favorite toy. It had moved them both to tears._

_Hermione moved painfully to find the girl and held her all night whispering, "you're not alone" over and over, even when she had gone to sleep. It wasn't until much later that Hermione learned how she'd come here, but that was where the dream ended, kind of. _

_Suddenly, instead of Hermione holding her, Hermione was the one being held being told she wasn't alone… but the voice had been so familiar… so kind… it had been Draco's voice._

Hermione shivered at the dream and walked in the door. Draco was sleeping on the couch in their common room. She huffed at him. There was still homework to be done, rounds to be taken, requests to be answered, bullies to be dealt with… well she had bullies to deal with, he had bullies to coach. Still he didn't look as cruel when he was asleep. Not _as _cruel.

Hermione lit the fire and began her homework. She was done within a few hours and then safely tucked the work away where Draco wouldn't find it. No doubt he would use her to cheat given half a chance.

She left for her rounds next, slamming the door behind her. Draco laughed slightly and went to find her homework. She was sexy when she was in a huff. He stopped in his tracks and shook his head. _Granger is not sexy… not when she's angry… not ever. _He found her work and copied it quickly making sure to change the wording and order of references. When he'd finished he went out to 'make his rounds'.

Hermione came back hours later, duties carried out and ready to turn in for, if not a good night's sleep, than at least a night's sleep. She walked dazedly into the bathroom sleep clouding her senses. Her eyes shot open at the sight they met. Draco, covered from waist to knee in a towel and nothing besides, was brushing his teeth. He smiled at her, a leering kind of grin, and rinsed his mouth out.

"Granger if you wanted to see me in a towel all you had to do was get a life." She turned and ran from the room. He took his time, coming out almost a half an hour later. She walked to the door and stopped. Without turning she asked. "How did you get them?"

Draco sneered; she could hear it in his voice. "Some from my father, some from his friends, some from the Dark Lord himself."

"How many are from you?" She asked meekly.

"None of your bloody business!" His words rang with anger. Quickly she shut the door.

Hermione undressed slowly, some of the deeper bruises still ached. She filled the tub with water, looking herself over as she did. She was getting too skinny, she wished she could change that, but she had no appetite these days. Her legs were long, but willowy, her arms were too slender, her shoulders too pointy. Her hair was all that remained unscathed. Carefully she took out the stick holding it back into a bun, allowing it to cascade down her back in golden-brown waves, silky, soft.

She stepped into the warm bath letting it ease the pain in her body, if it could do nothing for the pain in her heart. She would have to earn to overcome what had happened to her that summer. If she were ever to have a marriage, she would have to learn to be with a man. What man would do that for her? Ron and Harry would pale at the suggestion, and were not as selfish as that besides. No… who. She closed her eyes her mind drifting as her aches melted away. The thought came unbidden: Draco.

Hermione had spent the last hour trying to talk herself out of the idea, but Draco was the best choice. If she could be with the man whose father had beaten and defiled her then she could be with a man she loved. The hardest part would be convincing him to do so. Slowly she climbed out of the bath, sliding the towel over he legs, drying her skin, her hair, then wrapping herself in her robe. She brushed her teeth and the she walked out of the bathroom.

"About time Granger, I was starting to think you'd drowned." Draco looked up, a mild surprise painting his features. Hermione was in a robe… he shook his head. _Don't leer, don't leer, you'll scare her. _Again he shook his head.

"Draco," she said, his first name calling his attention. "I want to ask you a favor."

"And what in Merlin's beard makes you think I'd do you a favor?" he snapped.

"Nothing, but I'm asking just the same." She sat on the end of his bed, the robe splitting at her thigh and traveling to her hip, Draco swallowed hard. "This summer Lord Voldemort killed my parents."

"What makes you think I care?" He sneered, hating himself for it.

"I don't but do shut up so I can explain. Upon killing them he took my to your father's estate, where your father raped and beat me, along with several dozen deatheaters." She took a deep breath and continued. "This went on for a month and a half before I was rescued… somehow. I am now afraid of almost all human contact. This is most unbecoming of an of age witch."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Draco asked, his tone softened.

Hermione blushed and looked at her lap. "There are rumors about the school that you are experienced… in relational matters. Specifically, sex."

"Wait a minute," he said standing quickly "you can't be serious, you don't really want me to…"

"Yes, Draco, I want you to teach me."

It was too much. Draco fainted.


End file.
